Differences
by Zachosis
Summary: Two DJs are on their way to a wedding when they are transported to Equestria. They find other humans, but they're being sold as pets and slaves. Based on "Chains" by Bookybrony.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my new story! This is a semi-spinoff to "Chains" by Bookybrony. My TCB story is on hiatus. Also, welcome one of the new OCs, Connor O'Drake, created by Ice assassin Ace! All that aside, enjoy._

_oooooooo_

**Chapter One: Just Two Dudes**

The soldier moved in and out of alleyways, through buildings, and around corners. He had been shot twice already, and his enemies were close behind. Their voices echoed through the streets as the soldier desperately tried to sprint away. He reloaded his assault rifle, and stopped behind a concrete barrier. The rain was hitting hard.

He looked across the street towards a garage. It had already been damaged by the battle, but it was his only hope. He collected himself and stood up, firing away at his enemy's position. Some of them pulled back, but the others kept firing at him as he ran towards the dilapidated building.

He barely made it to the building and sat there for a while. He aimed his weapon at the doorway, ready to mow down anything that might come in. All was quiet for a brief moment, before two enemies armed with rifles tried to get in. He did what he did best and fired on fully automatic, putting them down. As he was putting a fresh mag in his rifle, another enemy came into the doorway armed with a shotgun.

He didn't have his weapon ready, so he just embraced what was coming to him. Just then, a shot was heard. The enemy jerked his head to the side as a bullet tore through his skull. He landed on the ground and didn't move.

"Oh ho ho, headshot!"

"Nice one dude. I need to heal, so cover me."

These two teens had been playing Battlefield all day. They sat there for hours, trying to unlock all of the challenge weapons in one session. They loved video games. They loved electronics in general. As the match ended, they congratulated themselves for being, yet again, the top players in the game.

"So, Connor, how's it possible to get away from all of those guys and not die?"

"I don't know. Sheer luck. They just sucked at aiming." Connor said.

Connor O'Drake was sixteen, a year older than his friend, Bryan Baker, who was one of the princes in Zacolia. They were YouTube buddies originally, doing Let's Plays together. But Bryan had a huge music reputation on the Internet, and Connor, being a fan of dubstep, wanted to join. So they made music together for fun and got even more famous than before.

They were both huge nerds when it came to anything that involved video games or computers. Bryan was helping Connor overcome his rough past and forget about everything that his parents had done. He lived in Zacolia now, with his grandmother in her apartment, practically down the street from the Capitol, where Bryan lived. Connor's Zacolian wasn't all that great, so the two just talked to each other in English.

"I'm kind of getting tired, it's already almost 11:30, and my grandma doesn't like it when I stay up late." Connor said.

"Alright. And hey, remember that tomorrow we have to DJ at my sister's wedding." Bryan said in his Zacolian accent (think of a mix between a French and Russian accent).

"Oh yeah. Don't worry, I won't be late." Connor said.

**The next morning...**

Bryan was almost finished checking his turn tables and such. His headphones hung around his neck and he wore one of the outfits that his sister designed. It was a black t-shirt with a strange design on it, composed of many neon colors. He wore grey skinny jeans and a pair of blue high top sneakers. He sat there waiting for his friend to pick him up.

After waiting or a few minutes, the familiar blue truck drove up to the side walk. Connor stepped out of the driver's seat and walked over to Bryan. He wore a white zip up hoodie, which was half zipped up to show a pink shirt. He also had on a pair of torn, baggy, dark blue jeans.

"Hey, you made it on time!" Bryan said.

"Yeah, yeah." Connor said.

"Alright, bro, lets get this stuff all packed up." Bryan said with a laugh.

They started putting cardboard boxes full of their equipment in the bed of the truck. Once they got the last box loaded up they got in the truck and Connor started the engine.

"You still know where it is?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, it's by that, uh, Konikan falls right?"

"Yep. Wake me up when we get there." Bryan said, putting on his neon orange shutter shades.

"Alright ya lazy bastard." Connor said.

"Says the guy that turned down the opportunity to learn awesome martial arts." Bryan said quietly.

"Shut up and sleep." Connor said.

**Two and a half hours later...**

The truck drove along the road on the side of a large red cliff. They were only about ten minutes from where the wedding was going to be. Connor shook Bryan and woke him up.

"We're almost there. Wake up, bro." He said.

"Alrighty, then. Oh, I see we're right by the cliffs." Bryan said, instantly waking up.

"Yeah, so?"

"You know how I have a fear of heights." Bryan said.

"Well I don't pick the route, the GPS is telling me to-"

"LOOK OUT!" Bryan suddenly yelled.

A huge rock fell off of the cliffs above them and hit the road right in front of them, causing Connor to lose control of the truck and swerve right. They smashed right through the metal guard rails and off of the edge of the cliff.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" They both yelled as they plummeted towards the river below.

They both saw a flash just as they hit the water and everything went black.

ooooooooo

_Well, shit's goin down. I think I'm gonna keep writing._

_Have faith, my friends._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, beautiful people. I realize that the first chapter was quite shitty, but alas, I enjoy writing this stuff. What will our dubstep loving punks come across? Enjoy._

_oooooooooo_

**Chapter Two: Confusion**

What does dirt taste like? Bryan didn't know until now. He woke up face down in, well, the dirt. He opened his eyes to see nothing but the brown, gritty substance. He sat up and wiped the dirt from his face and shirt. He spit out a whole wad of it and spit a few more times to get the taste out of his mouth.

When he looked around his surroundings, the first thing he noticed was trees. The sun poked through tiny openings in the canopy, giving just enough light to feel comfortable. He heard many noises around him. Mostly animals, and a little bit of leaves blowing in the wind. He made sure that his body was all in one piece, feeling around at first, then looking down at his average built body, limb by limb.

He looked at the sky another time, just barely catching a glimpse of a flick of yellow. He took a few deep breaths to collect himself and reached around to his back pocket to look for his cellphone. His fingers glazed across its sleek outer cover and he yanked it out. He unlocked it and looked at his reception, but there wasn't a single blip of service.

Disappointed and scared, he looked around for his best friend. But he was nowhere in sight. Connor was gone. Or so he thought at the moment. He sat on a fallen tree for a few seconds and tried recollecting the past events.

'Alright. We drove off of a cliff. I'm probably dead. Yeah, that's it. I'm dead. This is supposed to be heaven. Or maybe hell, I can't tell.' He thought.

He pondered what his fate might be, and where he might be right now as well. He took another look around his environment and noticed the colors of the leaves. They were big and green.

'What? It was fall when I last checked.' He said mentally.

He began to feel insecure and frightened, as if someone was watching him. He looked around for any sign of civilization, but to no avail. He was thoroughly lost. He took another, closer look at his body to look for any small wounds, and found nothing but a little bit of soil smeared on his skin.

Another feeling overcame him as he observed his current wooded imprisonment, hunger. He hadn't eaten since the previous night. His stomach called out to him as he continued to try and think. He soon devised a plan to walk out in any direction. He was bound hit a town or something of the sort eventually, right?

He looked at a nearby stone and saw moss growing on one side. North. That was north. He walked in the direction, hoping to find some kind of help. Once he found someone, they would go back out and look for Connor. It was genius. He kept his headphones wrapped around his neck so he could hear anything that might mean salvation, or danger.

He walked for at least forty five minutes before he heard a faint noise. This wasn't a noise of the wilderness, this was someone's voice. He began to jog in the direction which the voice came from and it became louder and louder. Help. Help was near.

As he approached the source of the voice, he began to notice that it was shouting, he didn't know if it was at someone or something, he just knew it was shouting. He drew nearer and nearer to this voice, but when he became close enough to see it, he was utterly shocked.

'Are those...are those horses?' He wondered.

He looked for a tree that might be good enough to climb, and found a nice sturdy oak. He hopped up and grabbed onto a low branch and pulled himself up. From there he leapt from branch to branch, progressively getting higher. Once he was about halfway up the tree, he saw what they were yelling at, humans.

'Since when can horses talk, and since when did they give orders to people?' He pondered.

As he continued to spy on them, he saw that they were wheeling a cage full of people in tattered clothes, with two ponies in golden armor pulling it. He was utterly confused now. He was then caught off guard by a voice directly beneath him. He jumped at the sudden noise and had to grab onto a smaller branch in order to stop himself from plummeting into at least a few broken bones.

"Here! Another one!" The masculine voice yelled.

It pointed up at him from down on the ground. He looked over to the cage being pulled and saw multiple ponies with what looked like blow dart tubes looking straight at him.

'Shit.'

He started running down the branches until he could jump down without hurting himself. He started running away from the hunters and was brought down by the same one that pointed him out.

"Quit moving!" It yelled.

"Fuck you!" Bryan yelled and kicked the pony off of him.

He didn't really want to kill them, he probably couldn't anyways, so he made sure that he was okay. The hunter pony had hit his head on a tree, but he stirred, so Bryan guessed that he was going to be fine. He was about to try and talk to them and tell them to wait a minute. But a dart hit the tree next to him, just a foot away.

'Fuck that!'

He kept running in the direction that led him away from the hunters, but he felt a pinch on his back. He reached around and pulled a dart out of his back.

"The fuck man?" He said, starting to get drowsy.

Another dart hit him, but instead hit him directly in the neck. His vision blurred and he started to see the same golden armor approaching him. He passed out and got another face full of dirt.

**Connor**

"Abwedja!" He randomly shouted as he woke up to an enormous pain.

He felt his side, where the pain was, and his fingers gently ran across a piece of wood. There was a warm liquid covering it, and when he moved, the pain got worse. He took a deep breath and did his best to calm down. He looked down at the wound and saw a stick, about an inch thick, jutting out of his side.

"Oh fuck. Ooooooohh fuck." He said, already panicking.

He grabbed the stick and attempted to pull it out, and he screamed in pain as it slowly inched out of his abdomen. He looked at his progress, and it was out a good three inches out. That whole three inches was covered in blood. He grabbed the stick again and pulled on it. After about ten seconds of grueling pain, the stick gave way and he had gotten it fully out.

"Ahh! Ugh! Nyah!" He winced in pain as he sat up and got on his knees.

"Aaaaahhh!" He screamed out in agony.

He immediately put pressure on the wound, remembering what pretty much everyone knows. The blood was already flowing quite fast out of his wound, and he didn't have much time before he would die out in the middle of the woods. The trees around him were unfamiliar. There wasn't a forest like this at the bottom of the cliff, but then again, where's his truck?

He was already starting to feel lightheaded from his blood loss, so he had no time to think about what was happening. There had to be help somewhere. He needed someone with proper medical practice to help with his wound. He looked around and immediately saw a small cottage. He decided to go for it and get his life saved. He didn't care who it was, just someone who might be able to aid him. As he neared the small house, he hollered out for whoever might be inside.

"Hello? Hello? I need some help! I'm bleeding...ugh...pretty badly!" He yelled out, now about fifty feet from the house.

It was a cute little cottage, and it looked well kept. So at least it was most likely someone decent.

"I need help! I'm gonna, like, die!" He kept shouting.

He was losing more and more energy as he went. He was now dragging his feet on the ground, making a trail in the grass of both his feet and his blood. When he got close, he peered in through the windows.

"Anyone?" He asked.

He saw a small white rabbit standing on the table. It made a face of fear when it saw him and scurried away.

'How cute.'

He went around the house to the door, and pounded on it.

"Help! Please!"

He could feel his consciousness slipping away with each passing moment. The wound stung like hell, and the surrounding area was incredibly sore. His blood level was extremely close to the danger level and he just gave up. There was nobody home. And if they were coming back he wouldn't have enough time to get fixed up.

He leaned against the door and slid down it, leaving a small streak of blood where his back rubbed against it.

'I guess that's it for me.' He said in his mind.

Just as it looked like all hope was gone, he saw a figure through his blurred vision. It looked like...a pony? It had a couple of baskets hanging off of its sides and the same bunny from inside was at her side, pointing at him.

"Help...please." He said, reaching in its direction.

It gasped and ran at him, but he was only conscious long enough to see it open the door and look into his face.

ooooooooo

_Ouch. That hurt. Not the branch through the side, I just stepped on a Lego. What will these friends do now that they're separated and Connor is all fucked up?_

_Have faith, my friends._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, beautiful people. Well, the last chapter's first part was so detailed because I was just sitting alone in the dark with just my thoughts. Then my friend and little brother started annoying the hell out of me, so didn't do so good near the end. Enjoy._

_ooooooooo_

**Chapter Three: New Homes**

**Bryan**

Bryan woke up to the sound of chains rattling and wheels creaking. As his vision returned to normal, he saw the other humans in the cage wagon, staring at him. There were three young women, a man, and two children. Bryan sat up and leaned against the back of the cage. He looked at his hands and saw that they were chained to the floor of the wagon. One of the children, a boy about ten years old, stepped up to Zac.

"Hi, what's your name?" Bryan asked.

Before the boy could answer, a gruff masculine voice stopped him.

"Quiet down back there. Just great, a human that talks. Must have escaped from somepony before."

"Here, just whisper." Bryan whispered.

The boy tilted his head in confusion.

"That's okay. From now on, I'm gonna call you Tim." Bryan whispered in the boy's ear.

"Tim." The boy repeated.

After a while, probably about half an hour of going through the woods, Bryan became extremely bored. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was still connected to his headphones, so he flipped out the ear pieces so they would project the sound all around him.

"Yo, handler dude. How about some music? I'm really bored. I got Avenged Sevenfold, Rolling Stones, Skrillex, whatever."

"Shut it. I've never seen such a talkative human." The pony next to them said.

"Are you sure? I got some pretty good music. What-"

While Bryan wasn't looking, the handler snatched the phone out of his hands. The cord for his headphones came out.

"Hey, asshole!"

"What ever this is, it's mine now." He said.

"Uh, no?" Bryan said.

"Humans obey their handlers. Get back or we'll have to euthanize you!" He said.

"Well I got yo hat, bitch!" Bryan said, snatching the hat from through the bars of the cage.

He pulled the red beret through the bars and put it on his head. He then felt a prick on his chest, and when he looked down a dart was sticking out of him.

'Shit.'

He passed out and the handler laughed.

"Keep the hat. Your filthy human paws already touched it." He said.

**Connor**

"Are you okay?" A soft voice said next to him.

He opened his eyes to see a pale yellow pony with a long pink mane staring down at him and smiling.

"Hey there, little guy." She said.

"Little guy?" He asked.

"Oh, my. I'm sorry if I offended you at all." She said.

"No, no. It's fine. Where am I exactly?" Connor asked, trying to sit up.

"No. You must rest. I was just barely able to save you. We wouldn't want those stitches breaking, now would we?" She said.

"I guess not."

He looked down at his abdomen and found his shirt off and his mid section all bandaged up.

"Thank, you ma'am, for saving my life." He said.

"You are certainly the most talkative human that I've ever seen." The pony said.

"There are more humans?"

"You didn't know?"

"Well, I did know. But I didn't know about them being wherever I am."

"You're in Ponyville. You are also very brave for even coming close to a town like this. The catchers might get you and not help with your wound. But now that you're properly treated, I'm going to-"

The door suddenly opened and slammed against the wall. Two armored guards stormed in and they were followed by one with no helmet and a red mane, along with a scar on his right cheek. The two guards restrained Connor.

"Whoa! What?" He shouted in confusion.

"What are you doing? He's badly hurt! Leave him alone!" Fluttershy half shouted.

"Why do you care about this human? Humans don't deserve respect. They deserve to be slaves, doing the work that we tell them to do." The red maned guard said.

"All lives are worth something!" Fluttershy said in defense.

"Don't interfere with our business, ma'am. Take him to the wagon." The guard said.

Fluttershy was held back by one of the guards and the other one hoofed Connor in the face, knocking his head back into the end of the couch where he was laying and knocking him out. Fluttershy was on the verge of tears while they dragged his unconscious body out and set him on the wagon, where two more guards were ready to pull the wagon. The red maned guard looked at Fluttershy.

"Human loving trash." He said.

He walked out of the room and closed the door. Fluttershy wiped the tears away from her eyes. There was nothing she could do for him. She didn't have near enough money to buy him, and she didn't possess the language skills to face up to the guards. She silently cried into her forehoof.

**Bryan**

"Ugh."

Bryan lifted himself up and held his head. He looked around and he was no longer in his cage on the wagon. It was somewhat darker in here and it smelled like seared flesh and sewage. He felt his head pound, and when he put his hand up to the back of it, he felt a warm liquid. When he took his hand away, it was half covered in blood. Must've hit his head when he passed out.

He looked around and noticed that he was in a jail cell of sorts, and metal bars surrounded him on all sides except for the wall behind him. He only had about a five by five cell, so he couldn't move around much. There were other humans in the cells next to him. One of them was his new friend, Tim. He was huddled in the corner of the cell with his head in his arms.

Bryan noticed just how skinny Tim was. He was a bag of bones. He looked like he hadn't eaten a nice steak or something in years. The shadow of a guard loomed over him from the cell door, and a small roll of bread was thrown in. Tim scrambled to it and ate it in seconds. He was starving. A piece of bread then hit Bryan in the chest. He looked up at the guard who did it and he was already walking away. Bryan looked down at the roll, then at Tim. He picked up the bread from the stone floor and put his arm with the bread through the bars.

"Tim. Go ahead, take it. I'm not hungry." Bryan said.

Tim was hesitant to do so, but he reached his arm out and took the bread from Bryan's hand. He ate it just as fast as the first one.

"I wish I could give you more, man. But I'm in the same situation as you." Bryan said.

The sound of pants dragging went fast right by Bryan's cell, and he swore he could see the familiar flash of blue hair that Connor had. But he didn't get the chance to get up and see who it was. Two shadows stretched towards him and he looked up. A guard, alongside a grey pony with a dark mane and a bow-tie were looking into his cell at him.

"This one put up a fight, but that should prove that he is a strong worker." The guard said.

"I guess I'll take him. As long as he doesn't cause any trouble." The mare said.

"He won't. But if he does, just get us and we will handle him." The guard replied.

"How much?"

"Maybe...a thousand bits."

"A thousand? Hmm."

"Did I forget to mention that this human knows our language quite well?"

"Sold."

"Get this one out!" The guard shouted down the hallway.

Two guards came by and one opened the cell door while the other stepped in.

"Come on out, human." He said.

"Yo, dawg. I have a name." Bryan said.

"Dog? He must be stupid or something." One of the guards said.

"No one has ever called you dawg? It's considered a compliment, man. Just sayin'." Bryan said as he was ushered out.

"Keep moving. This mare wants to purchase you." The guard with the familiar red beret said.

"Most people say thanks." Bryan said.

"You are going to obey her every command. Do you understand?"

"Why should I?"

"Humans must always listen to their superiors. If you don't follow this rule, she can take you back."

"Whatever."

"I guess he knows our language enough to talk like a smart alac." the grey mare said.

"Bitch, please. This ain't even half of what I'll do." Bryan said.

"You're Vinyl's problem as soon as I get home with you." She said.

They walked up to a set of double doors and Bryan was told to open them. He did so and they were then in a rather nice lobby-looking area.

"Oh, and he had this with him." The red beret guy said.

He used his magic to levitate Bryan's cell phone from behind the desk and over to the grey mare.

"What the hell was that?!" Bryan said as he jumped back.

"What? You've never seen magic before?" The guard said.

"Well, in Skyrim and stuff, but not real life! Damn that's cool, though." Bryan said.

"Skyrim? Humans are insane. Better not let this one get into your head." The guard said.

"He isn't for me. He's for my friend. He'll be her problem." The grey mare said.

She pulled out a bag of coins and gave the guard the required amount. The guard pulled something else out from behind the counter. Bryan stared at it as it floated over to them.

"Oh, no way. No way I'm letting you put a leash on me." He said.

"It's nothing personal, human." The mare said.

"Well I refuse to wear a leash. It's degrading!"

"Humans usually have a leash, why are you so difficult?" The guard said.

"Maybe because I'm a person and not a damn animal. I deserve to be treated with respect and dignity."

He was suddenly shocked right in the ass. Then while he was distracted, the leash was put on his neck tightly.

"Hey! What the fuck, man?"

He turned to see a guard with a cattle-prod type device.

"You obey. Human, obey owner." He spoke slowly and loudly.

"I can understand you, I'm not deaf." Bryan said.

"Well I should be going before this gets out of hoof." The mare said.

"Very well then." The guard with the beret said.

"Goodbye." The mare said.

They walked out of the door and the mare stopped to look at Bryan.

"What? Is there something in my teeth or something?" Bryan asked.

The mare reached up and unfastened his collar. She took it off and put it in her saddlebag.

"Oh, uh. Thanks, I guess." He said, rubbing his neck.

"I've never seen a human with that wide of a vocabulary. We try to teach them our language all the time but they're too dumb to learn that much of it." She said.

"I've been speaking English since I was a baby. It's a second language to me." He said.

"How many languages do you know?"

"Lets see. Zacolian, English, Spanish, and a little bit of Russian."

"I have only ever heard one language spoken by the humans."

"Oh, really? What's that?"

"Human."

"Figured." Bryan said.

"Now, while we walk to my home, I need to set some things straight." The mare said.

"Shoot." Bryan said.

"While you are with us, you listen to our every word. Second, you do not touch my cello."

"You play the cello? Kind of hard without fingers isn't it?" Bryan asked.

"How would you know?"

"My sister plays the cello."

"Really? A human playing an instrument? That's ridiculous. They lack the pure talent that ponykind possesses." She said.

"No, she's really good. I could play you one of her songs from my phone."

"What is a phone?"

"The thing that the guard gave you."

"Ah, yes."

She reached into her saddlebag and pulled out his phone. She turned around and he took it from her mouth.

"Oh, my god. You scratched the fuck out of it!"

"What?"

"I'm kidding. This lil bastard's made out of high density carbon fiber material. Something that only human science can muster up." Bryan said.

"What human science?"

"You know, the science that humans do." Bryan said.

"Hold on. I need some answers. Why do you know our language so well, why do you have those fancy clothes, and why do you have that strange device?"

"Well I am lost, you see. I come from a country called Zacolia on a planet called Earth. I have no friggin idea where I am. At this planet, we have technology that you couldn't dream of. We drive around and interact with each other, and we don't own slaves of another species. We have pet dogs and cats and stuff, but no slaves."

She looked at him with wide eyes for a second.

"That's funny, human. Now lets get home."

"It's true! And I have a name."

"What is it?"

"Bryan Baker."

"Hmm. A strange name. I am Octavia. The mare I am bringing you to is Vinyl Scratch."

"Vinyl Scratch? Is she a DJ?"

"Actually, yes. How did you know?"

"I'm a DJ too! Plus, it's practically shouted out in her name."

"How do you know so much about our society?"

"Because I come from a place that's just like this. But there is no talking ponies, no enslaving a different race, and our technology is far greater." Bryan said.

"Alright. What's the truth?"

"You are being very ignorant right now." Bryan said.

"Let's get home before Vinyl starts to worry."

**Connor**

Blink, blink.

'What's all that noise?' He wondered.

He opened his eyes to see a white pony looking down at him.

"Hello, my name is Nurse Redheart. Can you understand me?"

"Wha? Yeah, I can. Where am I?"

"You're in the shelter where we keep the humans. How did you get this injury?"

"A branch stabbed straight through me."

"Ouch. Well I'm going to fix it up, then you're going to find a new home."

"What? No. I'm fine with my current home."

"I haven't seen wild humans with homes. Usually they just keep traveling and scavenge for supplies."

"Well I'm not an animal. I'm a person. I live in a nice apartment in Vaxavia, Zaxolia with my grandmother."

"I don't know where this is, but you tell an interesting story."

"Sure, can you just fix me up? It stings like a thousand suns."

"Right away."

She turned around and ran into a pony who was taller than her. She looked up and saw who she bumped into. Princess Celestia.

"Oh, my apologies, Princess." She said, bowing.

"No need. Is this one of the new humans?"

"Yes, your highness."

She walked over to the table where Connor lay. She raised a wing and gently stroked the side of his face. He wasn't going to lie, it felt amazing. Her wing was so soft and gentle.

"Hello there, little one. What is your name?"

"Connor, ma'am."

"Well, Connor, I am Princess Celestia. I will be taking you to my palace to live with me."

"A palace? Sounds better than an apartment."

"Apartment?"

"They're like hotels, but you actually live there."

"How much should I pay for him?" She asked.

"Oh, no charge, Princess."

"Okay. Have a good day. Come, Connor."

He was led outside by Celestia, who he had to admit was beautiful. Her mane was long and flowed in an unrealistic way. They came across a carriage, which was inlaid with gold and had two pegasi pulling it. He was confused as hell, but at this point he just went with it.

"Ladies first." He said, bowing to her.

"What a gentleman." She said.

He got on board after she got comfortable. He sat next to her, but he felt like she kept getting closer and closer. He looked over at where they were headed, and saw a giant palace that was brilliantly decorated. The sun was getting close to the horizon. But then he felt her tail brush up against his arm, and when he looked over, she was standing up and facing the other way, but she was bent over and looking through a bag full of scrolls.

Her posterior was inches from his face, and he couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. He didn't notice her looking at him and smiling. He snapped his mind out of that place and looked forward. She smiled and looked forward as well. But to make it even more awkward for him, she draped her entire wing over him and pulled him closer.

"Alright, what are you trying to do. You want the D or something?" Connor asked.

"I just think a royal pet should be closer to their owner."

"Pet?"

"Humans are bought as pets here. I know that's not so on Earth." She said.

"Alright, how the fuck do you know about my home planet?"

"I am all knowing. That's one of the reasons why I am Princess."

"Well, I'm confused as hell still. At this point, I'm just rolling with whatever comes to me." Connor said.

They got closer and closer until they descended into a courtyard below. They got out, Connor helping her down, and began walking to the large palace. The guards let them in, and they came upon a long, tall corridor. There was stained glass windows running all along it, and the floor and pillars were marble. Celestia led him to a bedroom.

"It is about time my sister takes her position." She said.

"In what?"

"I rule this land with my sister, she is in charge of the night." Celestia said.

"Makes sense in a land where nothing makes sense."

"Now then. Let us sleep until morning comes. We have a big day tomorrow."

She lay down on the huge bed and made room for Connor. He looked around and saw that there was nowhere else to sleep but the floor. Whatever. He climbed into the bed and he felt her wings wrap around his chest. He was pulled into a snuggling position with her and she lay her head right above his.

She gently stroked up and down his body with her wing. He was getting really creeped out, but she was smiling and drifting off to sleep. Soon, he did the same.


End file.
